


Brian Shaw ( Bullet )

by AlidaTean



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Owen Shaw was in a relationship with rookie detective Brian O'Conner while on the run. He disappeared on his lover and a few months later Brian met Dominic Toretto.Now Owen Shaw is back and wants what is his back.Dominic Toretto regrets leaving Brian on the side of the road .Will Brian O'Conner welcome back his missing lover with open arms or will he ride and die by the side of the man who left him on the road?
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Owen Shaw, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

* OWEN*

I met Brian when I was on vacation. At first it was just summer fun expected to last for a few weeks. Brian was a full package deal, he was intelligent, amazing behind the wheel and sexy as hell in and out of bed.

When the vacation ended , I found myself missing his company. 

Deck , being the strategic genius he is ,tracked his number for me and only gave it to me when he confirmed that Brian wasn't a honeypot trap. A phone call turned into two , three which turned into letters and emails and finally evolved to video calling and hook ups whenever I was in town. 

Brian was promoted to detective before long , he was taking more and more undercover jobs. Owen hated them with a passion , he hated that Brian was constantly putting himself in harms way for pocket change.

A few months later Owen and Decker were on the run and his calls to Brian were becoming to few and far between. With the agency hunting them , Owen had no choice but to disappear. 

*Brian*

When Turner told him about the truck highjackings , he was quick to accept the job .He thought that going undercover would help him forget about Owen.

Brian knew Toretto's sister Mia was attracted to him and the tuna wasn't too bad compared to what he ate as a teenager. He just didn't expect Toretto's pitbull to attack him when they just met. It took all his self control not to put the mutt down right there and then.

It was too bad that putting the best friend in hospital would make getting close to the crew a lot harder. Brian went into that race knowing he was going to lose , that 10 sec car was a nightmare to drive.

But running into Tran wasn't something he had foresaw, the only good thing was it earned him a way in with Dom. He would be lying of he said he wasn't attracted to the big guy but he didn't want to make waves with Letty. The woman , like Vince, didn't like him that much and he was still playing on Ma's attraction to him.

The thing about getting emotionally invested in your target was that it always led to bad decisions. Brian knew he was compromised no matter what he told Turner but he wanted to believe that Toretto's crew was innocent.

He didn't regret saving Vince 's life and he felt guilty about Jessie getting shot . He liked the kid .

Some may call it stupid to give Dom the keys but Brian   
needed it to be Dom's choice to bring him along. Too bad Toretto just like Owen , left him high and dry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter's take down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> We can beat covid-19 !!!.

If Brian had met Carter in a different place at a different time, he would have been all over him. He was the type of guy that Brian was attracted to . After Owen's disappearance and Dom leaving him on the side of the road , Brian was attracted to trouble but even he had to limit himself. He couldn't put his heart on the line again , a few tumbles in the sheets was all hhe could give Carter.

He just didn't expect Monica to be possessive of Carter and to try and play them against each other. The woman had forgot that she was undercover and that it didn't matter who brought the drug lord down. Unfortunately that led to Carter getting suspicious and his arrest being messy.

Roman was angry at Brian for how the whole thing went down. He thought that it was because Brian was doing Monica that the whole operation almost went belly up. The two of them shared the money and went their separate ways. Brian wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with Roman on top of his lingering issues with the Torettos.

With the FBI also trying to turn him into their attack dog , Brian knew it was time to get out of dodge. He sent two million dollars to his brother's account. Brian wasn't ready to jump of the deep end like John but it didn't mean that he wouldn't take care of him if he had the means. 

He hid some of the money for a rainy day and the rest he used it to buy himself a plane ticket. The thing about Brian was that trouble always found him . He was minding his own business having fun in a club , when he stepped out for some air and saw some goons were beating up on some guy.

He could have just walked away but the cop in him threw himself in the fight. He was kicking and punching them , the guy he save also joined up . They were winning until goon number one brought out a gun. Brian and the other guy had there hands up. Goon two and three tied them up and gagged them , they put bags over their eyes before pushing them in the back seat.

Damn him and his hero complex acting up at the wrong time. He couldn't tell how far they had gotten in the car because the goons had a decent driver and he was flying through the streets.

They stopped and Brian was roughly pulled out, judging by the loud groan from the other side he guessed his new friend was also experiencing the same treatment. 

" Cooper, Cooper my buddy. Where's my money?"

" I am working on it , please Decker I need more time ." So that was the guy's name. 

" You had plenty of time, maybe we should find other means for you to pay it off. Heard that there's a good market for white pretty boys like you in Japan."

" No , please Decker . I will do anything , just three more days."

" No, this is what we are going to do. You are going to... " Brian didn't hear anything else except for footsteps.

Brian waited , the goons were surprisingly efficient good at tying up people. He heard them coming back again. 

Owen came back from another race , good drivers were hard to find these days. 

"Cooper pay up?" He asked his brother when he saw the injured man run out of there.

"No, fucker is going to pay another way. " 

" Pity , I liked him. Think his going to survive?"

" Braga will take out the trash. We gotta take care of the witness "

Owen saw Decker load his magnum and followed him to the basement. He wanted Decker to hurry up but when Ryan took off the bag revealing the face of the man who has been on his mind.

" Brian " Decker looked at him the both of them and stepped back when Owen bend forward to look at those blue eyes.

He caressed the face that haunted his dreams. He saw the confusion and anger in Brian's eyes. Owen took off the gag. 

" You son of a bitch!"

" Welcome home precious. " he smirked at the murderous look Brian gave him. Owen was happy with their reunion, in time Brian will be as well. He couldn't wait for the make up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2fast 2furious but before fast and furious 4.

It didn't take long for Brian to fall in bed with Owen again. They had hate sex , angry sex , make up sex and all kind of sex. The two men were making up for lost time much to the frustration of Decker and the crew . As days turned to weeks Brian was welcomed into the crew .

Brian wasn't naive to believe that Owen and the others were upstanding citizens. After Dom and Carter , Brian chose to turn a blind eye to Owen's side business. He couldn't afford to care because for the first time in a long time he was happy. He liked Decker and enjoyed annoying the other man . Brian knew that he had fallen for Owen Shaw and intended to enjoy the time he had with him.

He started racing again making a name for himself. He was called snowman , he hated the name. It made him sound like junkie or a drug pusher .

Owen enjoyed showing off Brian. The man was sexy as hell and he belonged to him. Owen knew that Brian was still a bit hang up on Toretto. It made his possessive tendencies to flair up.

It was six months after their reunion when things went to hell. Brian had won yet another race and they decided to party.

Owen was watching as his lover was surrounded by those cunts. They were touching him and some of the guys dared to grind and grope Brian.By the time they went home Owen was passed off and drunk.

The ride home was tense Brian ignored Owen basking in his good mood. He won good money and the race had been challenging .He had alot of fun blowing off steam on the dance floor.

Owen threw his jacket on the couch as soon as he got inside the apartment. He poured himself a drink, Brian made himself a sandwich. 

Their fight started off slow , Brian wanting to know what got Owen in a bad mood and trying to seduce him. Owen shrugged him off and demanded to know if Brian was cheating on him.

Brian was angry that Owen asked that question. Owen took that as a yes. Of course that ignited Brian's temper. He pushed past Owen needing to leave before he said something he regretted. Owen pulled Brian by the arm and threw him on the couch.

Brian got up and pushed him right back. Owen didn't know who threw the first punch , soon they were both rolling around the floor beating each other up. Brian was not the type to back down from a fight especially if he was right but unfortunately for him Owen was the better trained fighter. 

Owen straddled Brian started punching him and kicking him. Brian was in a fetal position trying to make himself a small target. Owen's anger caused him to see red , he kept hitting Brian until he stopped moving. 

He stopped when he heard no sounds coming from the man. He looked at his hands and saw blood and the turned Brian . He panicked when he saw blood coming out of Brian's mouth and nose , his lover's eyes were shut and bruises were forming around his neck and right eye.

He trying shaking him when he didn't wake up , he checked for a pulse.He was relieved to find one, he quickly searched for his phone and called Decker.

Decker rushed to the apartment with the crew. They found Owen with Brian lying on the floor. Decker thought that maybe Brian had betrayed them , it was the only thing that would make sense in this situation.

When Owen told him in was the result of his jealousy and possessive instinct. Decker slapped his brother on the back of his head. Even he knew that Brian wouldn't cheat, he had seen the younger man turn down many people even when he thought no one was around.

Decker lifted Brian up and told the new driver he found to take them to the hospital. 

Owen was filled with guilt , he had never put his hands on his lovers not even the ones that sold him out. He didn't know if Brian would ever forgive him or trust him again but Owen refused to lose the other man.

Decker told the doctor that Brian had been ambushed outside of the club and Owen fought of the attackers. It was a clean story and no one would look into it too much. Owen was remorseful when the doctor told them that Brian was being kept sedated and they were running test for any brain damage.

Brian woke up to white walls and steady beeps of the heart monitor. He remembered what happend and he was glad that Owen wasn't around. He wasn't ready to see Owen, he needed time to think. He couldn't be around someone who didn't trust him and he wasn't going to be Owen's punching bag.

They would talk and see where to go from there, that had been the plan until the doctor told him unexpected news. He was pregnant.

He was shocked, he knew that he heard the carrier gene but the doctors back then told him he had a 20% chance of actually falling pregnant. When he got injured on a case at the start of his career , that percentage had fallen to one .

He panicked and demanded discharge forms as soon as the doctor told him that the baby was healthy. He couldn't risk his baby and being around Owen was a big risk.Brian knew that Owen had enemies not to mension the cops.

They will try to use him against Owen and his crew or try to take away his baby. Owen's anger and business were a danger to him and his baby. With that thought Brian booked a plane ticket to Los Angeles. He didn't relax until the plane he was on took off. 

He was roped into being a cop again. Brian hated the jobs they had him doing and four months into the pregnancy he began showing , he knew that he needed a plan on how to hide it from everyone. He had too many enemies in LA , he called a number that has always been unused in his phone and told the person on the line that they needed to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the brother.

Brian lost his tail in a club and quickly changed his clothes just to be on the safe side. He met up with John in an out of the way store. John told him to ask for Larry. It turned out Larry was a skinny Latino flamboyant gay guy. 

After a few minutes of flirting , he directed Brian to the back of the store. He found John relaxing on the couch. When he entered the two brothers shared a hug.

John went on and on about how stupid he was to put them both at risk. He didn't appreciate seeing their shared face plastered on the news. He told Brian that the team had to lay low because of the cops snooping around. 

Brian told John that he was pregnant. John was shocked , he knew that the chances of Brian having kids were slim to none.He got closer to Brian and touched his bump. He was in awe, he looked into his brother's eyes and smiled. 

He pulled Brian into another hug. John patiently listened to everything Brian said. Everything including his time with the Torettos , Carter , Owen and the FBI.

John wanted to someone , no one had the right to treat his younger brother like crap. He knew that between the two of them , Brian was the one who attracted trouble and he was also the one who fell hard.He wore his heart on his sleeve.

When Brian asked him to cover for him with the FBI. John thought Brian was crazy as hell , he enjoyed breaking the rules. Brian begged him , telling him that he didn't want Owen's people to find out. Brian told John about their last fight and told him that Owen was the type to kidnap him if he found out about the baby.

John took Brian along to meet with him to meet with the crew. Gordon wanted to know where his boyfriend had taken off to. Jesse and Jake were also worried , it was unlike John to disappear without telling Gordon when he would be back. 

John opened the door and told the person on the other side to come in. 

"Guys , meet my younger brother Brian. "

Gordon was sure that he was seeing double. Jesse and Jake were shocked, they had no idea John had a brother let alone a twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support.
> 
> Check out my other works.

Gordon didn't know what to think of John's brother. It was weird looking at his lover's face on a strangers face. Brian had cut his hair and he was looking a bit soft in the middle. John told them them Brian was pregnant , he was one of the few men in the world that could carry a child.

He didn't know how to feel about John taking Brian's place , whatif Brian's enemies come after John or his baby daddy make an appearance?. 

When the two of them argued, Brian was already on the defence. He told them to just forget about it , the man would have probably disappeared if he wasn't stopped by a bunch of Asian thugs. 

Gordon and the crew had no choice to stop the fight. It was clear that if Brian had been in perfect condition he would have taken them but now he was focusing on protecting his baby bump.

Seems like trouble loved Brian just as much as John. They welcomed Brian into the family, they couldn't let the man face this alone. John wouldn't be going undercover, he would do desk duty while Brian would stay hidden in one of the takers's hideouts. 

John had been covering up for Brian for a few months when he got a call. It was Toretto's girlfriend or was it ex, called and wanted to work out a deal. Brian told him , it was a bad idea. The man the FBI wanted had a history of killing his drivers. John tried to reason with the chick but she wouldn't listen. 

The death of the girl caused Brian to go into premature labour. John had to attend a funeral of a girl that he had no attachment to.

It was later that he was able to slip away and go see his newborn nephew. The litte guy had a tuffs of blond hair and his eyes were blue. He couldn't help but smile when he held the baby. He made alll these long frustrating months worth it.

When his brother went back to the FBI , John was happy to go back to his normal life. The crew were back in business , pulling heists again. Brian used his resources to give them intel whenever he could. It was because of Brian , they were able to know that Ghost was double crossing them.

It was a narrow escape for the crew and it was not without injuries. John nearly lost his lover when Gordon was shot. The crew had to disappear for a while , the Russians thought they were dead and Brian made sure the evidence against them disappeared as well.

They were recovering when Brian introduced them to the new nanny and told them he was leaving baby Oliver with them. John knew that Toretto had to be involved somehow. It was the only explanation why Brian would leave Oliver with them, he knew that his brother thought he still owed that family but John didn't see it that way.

Brian had already done enough.He would look after his nephew and hope that Brian finally find closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

It wasn't supposed to be like this , his impulsive nature always got him in trouble. After helping Dom bring down Braga , Brian and the others went to free Dom after his trial. Now they were on the run and his baby was in America.

Brian knew he could trust John with Oliver but his carrier side made him long to be there. One thing Brian knew for sure, was that he now owed the Torettos nothing. Since coming to Rio , Mia has been getting bolder with her attempts to seduce him.

Brian wanted to tell her that he had moved on but something always interrupted him. After running from Hobbs , ducking and diving from bullets. Brian knew for certain that this wasn't the life he planned on bringing his child into.

He and Dom were busy arguing when Mia dropped a bombshell on them. She was pregnant. He was happy for her , Dom was also congratulating her. If Brian had been clear minded he would have noticed that Dom was also congratulating him.

Somewhere along the way they found out that they had a new enemy. Reyes was rich and spending time with the Takers made Brian develop itchy fingers.

They called the crew , Brian decided against calling the Takers. The crew was still recovering from Ghost's betrayal and he needed them to watch Oliver and keep him safe. He decided to call Rome , Suki and Tej, while Dom called the rest of the crew.

It was easy to convince Rome to help , 11 million dollars had that effect on people. Brian told Roman to keep quite about Brian's past , it was good that even though Roman was a loud mouth, he was loyal when it mattered. He let Rome think that it was for John's benefit that he keep quite. 

He can still remember how close he was to giving in to his lust. The night that he stopped Dom from killing Hobbs , he and Dom shared a private moment. Dom pushed him on the side of the car and started kissing him . They would have gone further had they not been interrupted. 

Though the heist was wild and crazy , they did manage to steal the money. Hobbs should have known better. Brian sent 5 million dollars to John's untraceable account and a letter written in their code.

He was coming from sending the money when Dom ambushed him. They were fighting because Brian was flirting with some girls .The crew broke them up, Dom demanded to know why he was disrespecting Mia.

Brian just said Mia and him were over a long time ago. Mia told Brian that he was the father but Brian denied it and told her that it was impossible. 

Dom lunged at him but was held back , while Mia kept insisting that it was. 

" Mia , I am not the father !. It is impossible. "

" Why? , we slept together just before Dom's trial!"

"I CAN'T FATHER CHILDREN!. IT IS NOT MINE."

Mia let out a gasp while Dom and the others looked on in shock. Brian couldn't stand their judging eyes on him and grabbed his keys and left. Had Mia tried to trap him with a child?. If he didn't know for a fact that it was impossible for him to sire a child, her plan might have worked. 

Oliver was a miracle , the only reason he had his son was because his ovaries still worked but his sperm was damaged beyond repair. 

Brian just kept on driving. It was time that he parted ways with the Torettos for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Trouble always found Brian and fate was a sloppy bitch. What were the odds that the Torettos would chose to hide on the same Island as him ?. If it wasn't enough he had to run in to Mia as her contractions started.

He might still be mad at her for trying to trap him with a baby but he wasn't going to leave her now. He took her to the hospital. He called Dom and told him about Mia going in to labour. Even with Dom 's driving , he wasn't able to make it in time so Brian had to hold her hand as she delivered. 

Between the birth and meeting Jack , Brian found himself sucked in again by the Torettos. They shared a house and watching baby Jack made Brian ache for his own son. It was loneliness that drove him to Dom's bed.

As time passes he thought that maybe things could work out between them . He wanted to tell Dom about Oliver and the takers but they were always interrupted. 

Just when he was beginning to have hope about his relationship with Dom , even though they hadn't put lables on it something went wrong.

Hobbs found them and with him came the knowledge that Letty was alive. Then as if fate was flipping him off , it turns out that Letty was with Owen freaking Shaw.

Brian wanted to play it smart and avoid jail and Owen. It was because that that he convinced Hobbs to give him four extra pardons. The man wanted to know who he was handing pardons to but Brian refused to give names just saying none of them had killed anyone. Hobbs reluctantly agreed. 

Brian wasn't ready to meet Owen again so he did something stupid and reckless. He went to jail just to get the truth he didn't need from Braga.

He made sure not to be the one meeting any of Owen's crew members. John called him a masochistic idiot during a secret phone call. He told Brian that the Takers were leaving for South America since the neighbours were becoming suspicious of them. 

He told them to avoid Rio , he didn't need his enemies mistaking John for him and putting his son in harm's way.

With that sorted out Brian focused on his inevitable run in with Owen. 

Owen looked at the pictures that his informant had taken for him. Two images stood out to him , one made him angry while the other filled him with regret. His beloved Brian looked so handsome and he had cut his beautiful curls.

He regretted their last meeting. He did Brian a huge wrong and understood why he ran , but Brian 's days of running were coming to an end. Owen refused to be separated from Brian again.

He was going to get rid of Dominic Toretto and his pests , then he was going to take what is his. He would be damned if he let Brian slip through his fingers for a third time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad , had a bad case of writer's block.

It felt like Owen could read their every move. Brian didn't need to sabotage anything because someone else was already doing a pretty damn job of it. Brian knew that he wouldn't be able to send Owen to prison but he planned to let him be captured. 

With the pardons in his hands , Brian planned to send evidance to free Owen to Owen 's lawyer or Decker. By the time Owen would be free , Brian would've disappeared without Owen being none the wiser about where he went or that he had a son.

Brian suspected Letty to be the mole. Her "rescue" was too coincidental for it to be ignored. Brian refused to admit to himself that it might be because that he was jealous. It was hard to see your lover chasing after their ex.

It didn't take Dom long to fall into bed with Letty. Brian felt like he was suffocating especially when Owen revealed that he had Mia kidnapped. For Brian it was also a slap in the face that Owen might have moved on from him . He felt a stabbing pain in his chest when Owen held out a hand to Letty. 

While he was glad that it was actually Hicks that he was talking to , Brian was hurt to see him walking away with that woman's arm wrapped around his waist. It was clear that they were intimate with each other. 

Brian was just numb while they planned the rescue. During the chaos ,the crew managed to grab Mia. It should have been the end for Owen now that he had no hostage but things rarely work out the way Brian wants them to.

" Brian ! Brian did you really think I wouldn't find out!." Owen shouted the question out.

Everyone was hiding with their guns loaded and ready. How did Owen know Brian. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Brian played dumb.

" You kept MY SON from Me! . Come out with your hands in the air Sweetheart. Come see who decided to join us."

" Brian...No !." Brian heard his brother 's voice before he grunted in pain.

Dom was shaking his head telling Brian not to do something stupid , Brian ignored him and stood up from behind the crates. He still held the gun , his hands were shaking at the scene before him. John had a bruise forming on his cheek and he was holding something in his hands. 

"Let them go Owen , it's me you want." 

" You ran from me and kept our son from me! ".

"You accused me of cheating and put me in the hospital. What was supposed to do?"

"You should have stayed and told me we had a son together."

Everyone was now looking at Brian in shock. Mia had tears in her eyes while Dom looked at him with betrayal. It pissed Brian off that Dom could look like that while he was fucking Letty behind his back.

" You beat me up for no reason ,I wasn't going to stick around after you put me in a coma for days. I had my baby to worry about."

" Our baby , I am the one who put it in your belly after all. Tell me Brian what's our son's name ?".

" He's Oliver. " Brian had his hands clenched into fists to keep his tears at bay.

" You have been keeping too many secrets from me darling. A son and a twin brother , who would've guessed." John gave a shove with his elbow when Owen touched him.

"Get on the plane Brian if you don't want your brother to get hurt. " 

Brian knew he had no choice but to do as Owen demanded. He let himself be handcuffed ,Owen too Oliver from a reluctant John and got on the plane after Brian. 

He told the two goons to leave John and that it was time to go.

Owen gave a last wink at the shocked crew before letting the doors close behind him. He had a lover and son to reclaim as his own and no one would get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy this new chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Rahway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason the space bar didn't work even after editing . I don't know what went wrong.

John kicked a crate in his frustration and ended up hurting his ribs again. He was careless and because he llet his guard down , his brother and nephew were in the hands of that psychopath.

" John , What the fuck man!. What the hell was that!" Roman finally approached his childhood friend.

" You gotta phone? " John asked Rome while he blithely ignored his question.

" G !, Shaw has them . His goons came for us at the house . I am in an airfield just outside now but I don't plan on sticking around. Bring me my suit . " 

" Thanks for the phone. " he said to Rome and randomly chose a direction and attempted limp off. 

" Where the fuck do you think you are going and who the hell are you ?. " the big ass bald dude tried to intimidate him.

" I am the guy who is going to kick your ass if you don't get your fucking hands off me. As for who I am ask him. " he nodded towards Rome.

The rest off the crew also wanted to know what's going on. Since when did Brian have a kid and a doppelganger 

" That's John O'conner , Brian's older and more troublesome twin brother. Last I checked you were dead. " Rome said.

" Nah ,took over for Brian for a while before he decided it was a good idea to become a felony. I see I ain't the only one who is miraculously resurrected. I recall going to your funeral. " John casually said this to Letty 

John wanted to make a quick get away but it was one of him against Toretto's crew and Hobbs. Unlike Brian , John was a survivalist. He thought things through before doing anything. 

It took an hour for his crew to find him . After what happened with ghost , the takers had several tracking chips on them. His was on his ring and soles of his shoes.

So it wasn't a surprise that they found him so quickly. John wished he had gotten a chance to get a tracking chip on Brian.

" I guess this is whom the four extra pardons were for. Trust O'conner to be involved with you lot. " Hobbs said

" Who are they ?" Han asked

" The takers. A notorious group of bank robbers. We often ignored your similarity to Brian because you we never seen together and have different last names."

" O' Conner seemed dull so I changed it to Rahway. " John answered with a shrug .

" What is the connection between O'conner and Shaw ?" Hobbs demanded but backed up when G gave him a glare.

John wanted to keep Brian's secret but with his brother and Oliver kidnapped. He couldn't afford not to say anything.

" Brian and Shaw were on and off again for a few years. First before he joined the cops and the second time after he brought down Verone. The longest entanglement Brian has until it went sour and Brian came to me looking for help." 

" What kind of help ? " asked the girl next to the Asian guy. 

" Shaw got possessive and in a jealous rage one night. He and Brian fought , Shaw was better trained and Brian landed in hospital. He got scared when he woke up from a coma to the news he was pregnant and hightailed out of the country . Then a few weeks later , he came to me and begged me to cover for him. I became Brian while he stayed with guys throughout his pregnancy ." 

" He lied to me , he said he couldn't have kids. " John saw Toretto hug the girl. 

" He can't sire them, just carry them." 

"I knew we couldn't trust him , O'conner is always keeping secrets and lying to us. 

" Last I checked it wasn't any of your business . You aren't an angel Toretto. Don't think he didn't tell me what went down between you two. " Toretto's sister was now looking at both with a look of confusion that turned to shock. It seemed that Toretto had a secret of his own. 

John didn't care for them , he just wanted to find his brother. He knew that Shaw would be guarding them especially Oliver. The only way for Shaw to successfully keep Brian from escaping was to hold Oliver against him. There wasn't anything Brian wouldn't do for his son. 

John also knew that the rescue might also be for nothing. His brother always fell fast and Shaw's name always got a reaction from him. That didn't mean John wasn't going to kick Shaw's ass for what he did. He was not going to allow his nephew to be raised by an abusive parent. Oliver and Brian didn't deserve to be in that type of environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this even if towards the end things were messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tkawaiii 's Brian Shaw fanfiction.


End file.
